fast and furious shugo chara style
by dragonrider87
Summary: Amu is the cool and spicy girl at seiyo academy. but its not who she really is. in truth she is the best racer in street racing. every few nights she races and gets in cop chases sometimes. what happens when she races a new racer named Ikuto in town and he beats her. and then Ami gets kidnapped. will he help her get Ami back. bad summary but good story.
1. Chapter 1

me: YES. I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE

ikuto: weird, very weird idea

me: * hits on head with hammer*

ikuto: *passes out*

Amu: did you really need to do that

me: yes, yes i did

amu; your hopeless

me: ON WITH THE STORY

chapter 1 the racer

Normal POV

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

the bell in seiyo Acadamy ( yeah there in college ) went off as many kids ran out there class rooms to head home. a pink haired 18 year old walked out the door and scanned the hallway. she was the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu. she she turned and walked down the hallway. she continued until she saw her best friends. Utau the blond popostar, Kukai the soccer boy, Rima who had almost no humor and Nagihiko who seemed to always smile, and yaya who never stopped jumping around. " Amu come here for a sec" Utau called. Amu walked to them and kukai looked at her " will you make it tonight" he asked. Amu nodded.

" yeah i'll make it " said Amu. " but right now I need to go pick up Ami " Rima nodded. " ok well see you there then " Amu then walked off. she went outside to her red mustang. she hopped in and drove off. 3 years ago her parents were killed in a car accident. ever since then she and her little sister Ami had been on there own. Ami was 13 and in middle school. Amu had a job. she worked at a cafe. and had another job known only to Ami and Amu's friends. but we will touch on that later. Amu parked outside the school just as the bell rang. she waited until her little sister opened the door and got in. " hey Ami how was school" Amu asked as she drove home. " it was good " Ami said. " thats good " Amu said again as she stopped at a red light. " Amu are you going tonight " Ami asked happy while jumping up and down. " yes I am" Amu said with a smile as well. " ok cause a friend asked me if I could sleep over at her house. her mom already said yes" Amu smiled " ok you can then " by then she pulled into her driveway.

Ami hopped out of the car and ran inside. Amu walked in after her. she headed to the kitchen to get a snack. Ami then ran downstairs with a bag in her hands" Alright i'm going over to my friends house" Amu poked her head out the kitchen. " don't you want me to drive you" she asked. Ami smiled " no cause you will just start racing early. later Amu" and she closed the door behind her.

Amu smiled. ever since Amu could remember she had loved cars. she loved racing cars. she could tell one car from another just by the sound of the engine. and that's why she was a common racer in street races. she was one of the fastest drivers. her friends also were racers also. but not as good as Amu. tonight she was to go out to shadow alley. another race way for street racers. Amu went back to the kitchen to finish her snack. she ate and sat down on the couch to watch t.v. and after a while fell asleep. she woke up a few hours later to the sound of a alarm. she opened her eyes and looked at her watch. it read 12:00. " yes! time to go" she got up and ran to her room. she got changed and ran downstairs. she had on a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. with black shoes to match. she ran outside to her red mustang. she hoped in and raced to shadow alley. were she was who she loved to be. a racer

me: CLIFF HANGER. i know its mean but that makes it more fun. please R&R

Ikuto: *wakes up* what happened?

me: * again with hammer* BAD KITTY go back to sleep!

Amu. *runs to hide in closet*

me; *shrugs* R&R please


	2. Chapter 2 the race

me : hey guys here is the next chapter

Ikuto: how on earth did you come up with this idea?

Amu: yeah and why am I a street racer

me: funny story. me and my dad were going to see man of steel yesterday but they sold out so we watched fast and furious 6 and as I was watching it the idea just came to me. so here I am writing this fanfiction.

Ikuto & Amu: oh...

me : anyway disclaimer I do not own shugo chara now enjoy

chapter 2 the race

Normal POV

Amu pulled up to back alley way were there were many drivers already she drove to the spot were she was to meet her friends. " AMUUU OVER HERE" she looked out and saw Utau, Kukai , Rima , and Nagihiko. Amu pulled up and got out of the car. there were people partying and drinking before the race started. " hey guys " Amu said as she hopped out of the car and walked to her friends. " hi Amu " said rima. " hey Amu you do know there is a new racer right" said Nagi ( i'm just calling him Nagi ) Amu looked at him. " what no one told me" kukai smiled. " well he is racing today" he said. " I heard that he was undefeated" Rima said. " he also has a blue camaro " said Nagi

" I heard that he was very cute " utau said. everyone stared at her. " what thats what I heard" she protested. everyone sweatdropped. then someone went on loud speaker. ' all those who are racing please go to the starting line' Utau looked to Amu " good luck Amu we will be cheering you on" Amu smiled and hoped back into her mustang and drove to the starting line.

Amu POV

I pulled up to the starting line. there were two cars on one side of me and one on my other side. " why is a girl like you in a street race like this" I turned me head to the voice who said that. there was a blue camaro and in it sat a boy who had blue hair and azure eyes. I looked at him with my honey gold eyes. " just doing what I love " I answered. he smirked. " now why would a little girl like you want to be in street racing " he asked. " why don't you just shut up and get ready to race " I snapped back. he smirked again. " good luck then I will try to go easy on you " he said. I smiled with a hint of fire in my eyes. " no thanks I prefer a challenge "I said and charged up my engine and it roared to life. he smiled " so do I "and he did the same.

just then a girl walked up in front of the starting line. " alright racers start your engines " we all started out engines. I made mine roar loudly. " ready" I saw put my foot on the gas . " steady" I set my hand on the stick shift. she raised a green flag and waved it" GO!" I pushed hard on the gas and my car took off. I heard my friends yell my name and cheer me on. I raced down the street. keeping speed with the blue camaro and a black cadilac. we kept at pace until we reached a turn. I shifted gears and drifted the turn. I saw the boy in the blue camaro do the same. the black cadilac slow down and turn. when the turn ended I shifted gears again and sped off. the blue camaro right behind me. he tried to get in front of me but I blocked him off and pushed harder on the gas. he was smart though.

he turned to the left to get in front of me when I blocked him there though he quickly jerked to the right and he was next to me. " your better than I thought" he shouted over the noise. I laughed " you think that's good wait till you see me trying to be good" I then shifted and sped off. he did the same and kept pace with me. we sped down a highway. we drove past car after car. we were on the free way now as we swerved past car after car.I turned but he bumped the corner of my car and I swerved nearly crashing. I hit the brake and let go of the wheel and the car turned straight again.

I shot him a evil glare while he just smirked even more. we pulled out a exit and heard heard police sirens. " SHOOT" I shouted a little. I looked back and saw to police cars behind us. I shifted and turned off on a street. I didn't see the blue camaro any more so I focused on the road. one of the police cars pulled up next to me. " PULL OVER NOW MISS" he said into the speaker. I tapped the brake and got behind him. I shifted and turned while hitting his corner as he swerved. I slammed the gas and went faster.

the to police cars got on either side of me the were going to ram me but at the last second I braked and they rammed each other. then I was hit forward. I looked behind me and saw another cop car ramming me forward. then he was hit and swerved and crashed. it was the blue camaro. " THANKS " I shouted to him " YOUR WELCOME " he yelled back and we both sped off. now there were at least six cop cars after us and they weren't going down easy. I then saw what street we were on and had a idea.

" FOLLOW ME I GOT A PLAN " I shouted to him. he nodded and I turned into a alley way. we sped down it then I saw what I was looking for. a makeshift ramp I used to drive on. I shifted gears and drove up it and over a wall. I turned and saw the blue camaro behind me we landed on the other side and I drifted in a turn. we drove off into another alley. I could not hear the cops anymore we drove off. and parked in another alley. I got out and saw the blue haired guy also some out. " are you ok " he asked. I looked at him

" well I was not arrested so... yeah I'm good " I breathed heavy. " how did you know about that ramp" he asked me. " I smiled. " I used it to escape the first time the cops came after me" he looked surprised. " they have been after you before " I nodded. "well when you have been doing this for almost three years your going to get in a cop chase more then once" he looked shocked. " how does a girl like you do this for three years and not get caught" I shrugged. " whats your name" he asked. I looked at him "my name is amu what about you "

I asked. he smirked " my name is Ikuto " he said. " well we should finish this race" I said. he smiled and raced to his car. and I hopped into mine. we raced off to finish the race. in the end he ended up winning. we parked out cars and hoped out. Utau came running to me. " Amu are you ok your not hurt are you " I laughed. " no i'm fine. I yawned as we said our goodbye. I walked to my mustang to drive home. when Ikuto stopped me." hey you were pretty good out there" he said. I looked up at him . " thanks" I said back. "see you around" I said and drove off to home. today was one heck of a race.

me: alright that's it for this chapter

Amu: why on earth were we in a cop chase!"

me : *flinches* well its a fast and furious story so what did you expect

Ikuto: I thought it was cool

me : Thanks you

Ikuto; she should have kissed me though

me: Don't worry you will kiss soon enough

Ikuto: great!

Amu: N-NO WAY I AM K-KISSING HIM * is blushing redder than a strawberry*

me: *chuckles* please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 kidnapped

chapter 3 kidnapped

me: * is rocking back and forth in corner while eating cat food*

Amu: what ... happened to her...

Ikuto: *walks to and pokes with stick*

me: *turns with all back eyes* meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Amu: * sweat drops * O_O ...

Ikuto: she said that a friend dared her to watch the 6 hour version of nyan cat... and this is what happens if you do...

Amu: well figures you can understand her... your a cat after all

Me: meow meow meow

Ikuto: she said do the disclaimer

Amu: dragon rider does not own shugo chara.

Amu POV

I opened my eyes to the sound of the alarm. I groaned as I slammed my fist on it to turn it off. I sat up and looked at my clock. it read 10:00. I sighed and got out of bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I got my keys and walked out the door. I had to get to work. I walked outside to my car when I saw IKUTO. " yo" he said casually leaning on my car. " what are you doing here" I snapped. he chuckled " I came to ask why a girl like you does street races" I just roll my eyes. " my friends race also, so why not ask them" I say. he walks to me " well, I saw them race and there not as good as you, plus I think there is something more to you" he leans so close to me that I can feel his breath.

" maybe there is, maybe there isn't, what's it to you" he smirked and whispered " i'm interested in you that's why" I blush crimson red as I push past him. " I'm late for work" I mumble as I get in my car and I drive off. I look in my review mirror and see him still standing there with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes as I drive to work

Ikuto POV

I smirked as she drove off. she interests me. I really want to know what happened to her. I heard my phone ring and I pick it up, " hello" I say and hear the voice. " Ikuto, we have problem" Ikuto sighed as he new the voice to be his step fathers Kazuomi ( I don't remember if he was evil or not in the anime but he is evil in this.) " why should I care" Ikuto grumbled. Kazoumi answered " two spies I had killed long ago have two children that I didn't know about" Ikuto just rolled his eyes " so what, there not spies right" Kazoumi sighed " yes, but I can't risk them finding out about what really happened" Ikuto sighed as he just shut his phone. not wanting to listen to his step-father ramble on about his problems.

Ikuto decided to go walk around for a bit. I ended up at the park. I climbed up a tree branch and lay down. I closed my eyes till I heard voices below me. " we are getting the girl tonight, the older sister will be at work" Ikuto looked and saw to workers from Easter. he would need to ask Kazouni about this. he listened more. " but we need to be careful, he says that the older one is strong and as good a driver as Tsumugu was." Ikuto leaned in to hear better. " alright lets set off, we must get her tonight" the 2 men walked off. Ikuto standing there thinking about what he just heard. he jumped out of the tree and walked to Easter. he reached the building and walked to his step fathers office. " ah Ikuto, how rude of you to just hand up on me" he said. Ikuto walked to the front of his desk and looked at him. " I heard that you were kidnapping a little girl, I would like to know why"

Kazuomi smirked " well you would have known if you had not hung up on me" Ikuto growled " just tell me" Kazuomi just smiled evily " Ami hinamori, she is the youngest daughter of Tsumugu and Midori, who were the the top spies that were trying to bring down Easter." I felt my stomach clench. " were kidnapping Ami tonight because if we do we can gain control power of Amu hinamori who is there eldest daughter" I froze. Kazuomi stood and walked next to me " don't go telling your little girlfriend anything" he whispered and walked out the door. I stood there thinking of what I should do.

I walked out the door also and walked to the park thinking what to do.

Amu POV

I waved to the manager of the cafe I worked at and got in my car. I drove down the street when I got a text, I looked and read it.

_Amu _

_my friends mom can't drop me off she got busy, can you come get me _

_Ami _

I replied back saying yes as I turned a street. I stopped at a red light and thought I saw Ikuto's blue Camaro. I shook my head and it was gone, I shrugged and drove when the light turned green. I pull up to Ami's friends house. right on cue Ami walks out the front door. she opened the door and got in " hi Amu" says Ami. I looked at my sister " are you Ok" Ami nodded " yeah I'm fine" i drove off down the free way. after a while I thought I was being followed. I kept looking back and saw 3 trucks behind me. I looked a straight ahead. Ami looked at me scared and concerned. " Amu, what is it" she asked. I just looked at her " get down a little we're being followed" Ami looked back and saw the cars. she shrunk down in her seat and tighened her seat belt. I turned up on a exit and stopped at a red light even though no cars came.

2 black trucks pulled up on both sides of me. both men in the cars pointed a gun at me. Ami shrieked and ducked while I stayed cool. " why point the gun, what did I do" I said coolly. I heard there guns click. " pull over and we don't blow your head off" said one guy. I smirked as my hands gripped the tire. " catch me first" I said as I pushed on the gas and sped off. the trucks followed close behind. Ami shrunk back in her seat as gunshots were heard banging on the back window. " Ami look under the seat and get the gun" I said as I steered to the right. she looked shocked " WHEN DID YOU GET A GUN!" she shrieked. I looked at her while drifting to the left as another shot was fired. " NOW IS NOT THE TIME, JUST GET IT" I screamed. she nodded and grabbed it from under the seat and held it up. " give it to me" I asked she looked shocked. I just rolled my eyes took the gun and shot at the truck as it fired at me also. I swerved as we almost crashed. one truck crashed.

I drifted and turned on a free way. I shifted my gears turning left and right to get ahead of the trucks. the fired multiple shots and I fired back. they were hot on my tail, I turned up another exit and ran a red light. " YOUR GOING TO KILL US" screamed Ami. I swerved the car as the truck rammed into me " NOT IF THEY KILL US FIRST" I shouted over the noise. I just then heard cop sirens. I cursed under my breath as the trucks still trailed me. I heard a helicopter. '_great i'm on the news now' _

Utau POV

" why won't she answer" I whined looking at my phone. Rima kept typing on her phone. " me either" she said. yaya just sat on the couch scrolling the t.v. " were is she" Yaya sat up and pointed to the screen. " that looks like Amu's car" she piped up. I looked also. it was showing a cop chase against 2 trucks. just then the reporter began talking " a wild car chase has been going on for minutes now, police suspect it to be a rival gang fight" I got closer to the screen. " yaya put up the volume please" yaya did as I asked, Rima also got closer. " police say that a girl with pink hair is driving the red mustang. the ones driving the trucks is unknown" Rima jumped up " it **is **Amu" she said. I sat there shocked. " what is going on".

Ikuto POV

I was sitting in my car listening to the Radio since I had nothing else to do. but then the news came on for some reason. " this is a safety report, A pink haired girl has been reported in a cop chase, along with with what appears to be two black trucks, the roads are being blocked for there are reported gunshots" that's all i heard before I hit the gas and sped off to find Amu. I turned a curb and down the free way, I turned up the news so I could hear where they are. on cue I stopped and say a red mustang two trucks and cop cars speeding. I smirked and sped after them. I stayed close behind so not to be spotted. I heard gunshots and saw Amu shoot the tires of one of the trucks. she sped off again, I followed waiting to pounce.

Amu POV

Ami was under the seat terrified. " I will get us out of here Ami, I promise" I swerved as a bullet was shot at me. then a truck rammed into me. my car swerved off road. the trucks right behind me. I couldn't hear the cops anymore. I steered straight again. Ami screamed once more. another gunshot was fired as I felt a pain in my arm, I looked and saw I was shot. blood dripped down my arm but I shook it off and shifted gears again. I turned one corner but a truck did also and crashed into me. the car flipped and everything froze for a few seconds. the car landed hard and upside down. I felt something drip down I forehead. I raised a hand and wiped it. I saw red blood. I vision went blurry, I saw Ami out cold. I reached a hand out and shook her slightly " A-Ami..." I whispered barley. I saw a figure come and grab Ami. " give... her back.." I whispered trying to stand. the figure laughed at me and dragged her out. I managed to get out and stagger to them. I fell to the ground and saw a figure put her in the truck. "Ami..." I whispered as they drove away. I saw everything go black. but not before I saw another figure running to me.

me: meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow,

Amu: Ikuto what did she say

Ikuto: that's it for this chapter

me: *jumps on Ikuto and digs into jacket* MEOW!

Ikuto: GET OFF ME! * pushes off*

Amu: *picks up bag of catnip* that's why...

me: *curls up in corner an sleeps*

Ikuto" uhhh... please R&R...


End file.
